In order to elevate the photographic sensitivity of AgX emulsions, limitation of the number of chemically-sensitized nuclei (/cm.sup.2) to be formed per AgX grain as well as that of the sites of the same is desired. This is because if the photoelectrons which are produced in AgX grains form latent images in many chemical-sensitized nuclei in a single AgX grain, the latent image is dispersed and therefore the sensitivity of the emulsion is not high. Accordingly, for example, a method of using normal crystalline tetradecahedral AgX grains to form chemical-sensitized nuclei preferentially on the surface of {111} plane or {100} plane of the grain is known. For instance, heretofore .circle.1 a method of preferentially forming chemically-sensitized nuclei on a single crystal plane of an AgX grain, utilizing the difference in the reactivity of a sulfur sensitizing agent to these different crystal planes of the grain, and .circle.2 a method of adding an adsorbent (plane-selective adsorbent) which preferentially adsorbs onto one crystal plane of these different crystal planes to form a crystal plane (hereinafter referred to as "B plane") to which the adsorbent has adsorbed more densely and a crystal plane (hereinafter referred to as "A plane") to which the adsorbent has adsorbed more sparsely, which is then followed by adding a chemical sensitizing agent thereto for chemical sensitization to thereby form chemically-sensitized nuclei preferentially on the A plane to which the adsorbent has adsorbed more sparsely are known. These methods are described in European Patent 302528A2; Journal of Photographic Science, Vol. 23, pages 249 to 256 (1975); JP-A 64-74540, 58-113928, 64-62631, 64-40938 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"); Journal of Japan Photographic Society, Vol. 47, page 255 (1984), FIG. 3; and JP-A 2-146033, 2-34, 1-158425.
However, since such tetradecahedral grains have equivalent eight {111} planes and six {110} planes on the surface of a single grain, it is not sufficient to limit the sites for forming chemically-sensitized nuclei. Therefore, the number of sites for forming chemically-sensitized nuclei on the grain is limited less than is desired. Development of AgX emulsion grains with inhibited or retarded latent image dispersion is desired.